A Bad Day
by rini
Summary: Serena's day was really bad untill....


Hey everyone! Rini here with another random Sailor Moon romance Fan Fic.! Sorry about the web page still being down. Technical difficulties! lol. Sorry this story is so short! Okay, now I'll stop chattering... ~rini

Due to extrema flames, I changed the story a bit to make everyone happy. I am not homophobic, far from it. I have friends (of both sexes) who are gay... SO LEAVE ME "N MY STORY ALONE!! :op I didn't want to offend anyone, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: All SM character's belong to Miss Takeuchi... not me. Lucky.

**A Bad Day **

Serena was sitting in homeroom, surprisingly... she was early. Bored out of her mind she looked for someone to talk to, only to find that she and Melvin we're they only ones there. She liked talking more than doing homework (which still needed to be started.) but this was _Melvin. _She took a chance anyway. The conversation proved to be as boring as the biology class that she still didn't know how she got in. That was until Melvin popped an embarrassing question. 

"...Serena are you prude?" the small geek inquired. 

"_What?!?_" 

With a finger waving in the air he said the definition. "Prude: never been French kissed." 

Flustered she growled, "That's none of your business!" 

Happily he exclaimed "I KNEW YOU WERE!" and started to babble how happy he was, and he wanted to be her first kiss, how perfect it would be, and was about to ask her out [again]. 

Not wanting to have her wedding prearranged by the biggest dweeb she ever knew, she cut him off. "I never said that." she snapped. 

He frowned. Depressed he mumbled, "So you do have a boyfriend than?" 

She was trapped in a lie. If she lied further saying it was an ex-boy friend, she'd wind up drinking prune milkshakes for a month. If she said she had a boyfriend presently, he'd want proof. 

The bell rang. Sighing happily, she thought the terrible conversation was over. She was wrong. 

"I want to meet the lucky guy..." 

"_What?" _Serena said flatly. 

Her day was ruined. Now what would she do? She sulked through the rest of her classes... which turned out to be equally as bad as homeroom. 

*~*~*~*~* 

The bell rang. She was finally free to go. Serena gathered her things and raced outside... only to find a thunderstorm hovering above her. She hated storms. Lightning followed by a loud crack caused the blonde to shriek in terror. Scared, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, until she ran into something. Since she hadn't been able to see, she hit him full force. 

"Nice going meatball head." 

Her body tensed up. Why today? She hated Darien almost as much as she hated storms. She wanted to slap a snappy comeback in his face, but her voice wouldn't work. She was to busy shaking and squealing in fear. 

Darien became very concerned. She should have yelled at him by now. He didn't like being mean, he did it to hide how he really felt. He didn't need heartbreak and rejection now. Trying not to sound to concerned, yet doing a lousy job at it, he asked, "Are you okay?" He lead her to a bench under a bridge. 

She started to nod yes, but remembered lying made her day so awful to begin with. "No, I'm not." She looked out at the river that crept past her a few feet away, so not to look at his face. 

He felt anger swell in him. If anyone had hurt her he'd tear them apart. Keeping his composer he asked, "Why? What's wrong?" 

Serena found herself thinking 'Could he really care?' "I just hate storms, and I had a very bad day." 

"Why don'tcha tell me about it." 

Rapidly she poured her heart out. She told him about how badly storms scare her. How Miss H. gave her double detention for something that wasn't her fault. How she had a near death experience because she started to choke in lunch... but was saved by the gym teacher. (They say she sleeps in the coaches office and lives off of confiscated candy and old gym socks!! Being touched by her could turn anybody's day into a living hell!) Lastly, she told him about the Melvin ordeal, the problem that started off her bad day. 

Surprised by all that she told him, Darien felt special, happy, and a bit confused. After how mean he was to her, she still trusted him. Thunder rumbled again, and he saw that she whimpered. She really did hate storms. To calm her, he engulfed her in a big, strong, bear hug. He ran his fingers through one of her long ponytails, than lightly traced the outline of her face. 

She bit her lip. She despised and loved him all at the same time. She wanted to tell him that she cared for him, but was afraid of what his reaction might be. Did he like her? He was hugging her and playing with her hair. It was a bad day, but would his rejection of her make it any worse? No, so she took the plunge. Softly she told him as she looked at his gorgeous face, "Darien. I know you don't like me very well. But... I think I am in love with you." She saw his face. He was stunned. Looking away she murmured, "I'm so sorry. That was uncalled for." 

Darien grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his dark blue eyes. "No Serena. You shouldn't hide or put aside your feelings. If you didn't say that, I'd have never known." 

She cut him off. "Why is that a _good thing_?" she muttered. 

He smiled as he drew her closer. "Because I feel the same way." he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her. As he broke the kiss, Serena giggled. She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered softly as she laughed for the first time that day, "I guess I was wrong... Today wasn't a bad day after all!" 

So once again, this story is done! I hope everyone is not offended in anyway... Check out my other stories! :) Bye bye! ~rini


End file.
